Tinta Merah
by Farin Skyfi
Summary: Warna merah dapat menyalurkan semangat bahkan emosi. Warna itu bercampur dalam tinta, merealisasikan makna yang beragam. / Sakura menodai cintanya dengan Sasuke yang telah bersemi indah. Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya? / Semua akan terangkai dalam 9 warna tinta yang sama. Republish. OOC. Req Tomat Ceri.


Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OOC(max), alur kecepetan, don't like don't read

Pair: SasuSaku

Rated: T

Fic request dari Tomat Ceri (rian)

Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dlm penulisan, senpai (_ _) *sungkem*

Summary:

Warna merah dapat menyalurkan semangat bahkan emosi. Warna itu bercampur dalam tinta, merealisasikan makna yang beragam. / Sakura menodai cintanya dengan Sasuke yang telah bersemi indah. Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya? / Semua akan terangkai dalam 9 warna tinta yang sama.

.

.

Tinta Merah

by: farin sky

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha dikenal sebagai murid terpintar di kelasnya yang termasuk dalam kelas unggulan. Dia sanggup memahami pelajaran dengan baik sehingga tidak heran lagi jika nilai sempurna selalu ia dapatkan. Percayalah, segala hal yang diraihnya adalah hasil dari kerja kerasnya sendiri. Dia pantas mendapatkannya. Hasil yang lebih dari biasa tentu dicapai dengan cara yang lebih dari biasa pula.

Kegiatan belajar mengajar terhenti karena telah memasuki jam istirahat, seperti biasa Sasuke menghabiskan waktunya di ruang perpustakaan sekolah. Sasuke bukanlah tipikal anak yang kutu buku atau semacamnya, dia hanya menyukai keheningan yang bisa dia dapatkan di tempat ini. Kali ini Sasuke tengah membantu mantan teman sekelasnya agar terlepas dari nilai buruk.

Entah malaikat apa yang sedang hinggap pada dirinya ketika melihat Haruno Sakura menghadap guru matematika karena nilainya yang jauh dibawah rata-rata. Sasuke menawarkan bantuannya setelah itu dengan sukarela. Tak hanya matematika, nyatanya semua mata pelajaran inti dia ajarkan pada Sakura di perpustakaan.

"Kau ini payah sekali. Kalau begini sama saja dengan si Naruto," ujar Sasuke saat menyerahkan kertas hasil soal latihannya yang baru saja di koreksi Sasuke. Hanya dua soal saja yang berhasil Sakura jawab benar.

"Huh. Sabarlah aku akan lebih giat lagi!" ucap Sakura tak patah semangat. Sasuke tak segan-segan dalam mengoreksi hasil belajar Sakura, sedikit saja tidak tepat maka akan dihadiahi sebuah coretan. Ia ingin sekali Sakura mendapat hasil yang sempurna nantinya.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama hingga Sakura mendapat nilai yang bagus dari soal latihan Sasuke. Baginya itu bukanlah sekedar keajaiban, dia telah bekerja keras minggu ini. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kegigihan gadis yang berada disampingnya. Kertas yang sebelumnya penuh dengan coretan merah telah berhasil menggelorakan semangat Sakura. Masih tersisa satu coretan lagi, Sasuke berharap Sakura dapat terpacu agar nilainya terus meningkat.

**_Tinta merah tanda kepedulian_**

.

.

.

Seluruh penghuni kelas XI-B menatap sensei-nya dengan raut wajah tak percaya atas diumumkannya Sakura Haruno sebagai pemegang nilai terbaik di mata pelajaran Fisika. Tak hanya itu, nilai Biologi pun menjadi yang terbaik meski tidak sempurna. Sehingga para siswa tidak kaget lagi saat nilai Sakura dipelajaran lainnya juga menjadi yang terbaik. Tidak ada yang tahu apa rahasia di balik nilai-nilai Sakura yang meroket tajam. Kegiatan Sakura dengan sensei tampannya di perpustakaan tenggelam dalam konsumsi publik.

Saat istirahat Sakura menuju ruang perpustakaan dengan hati yang riang gembira. Tangan mungilnya menggengam kertas putih hasil ujian Kimia yang baru didapatnya. Tinggal satu nilai lagi yang belum dilaporkan pada Sasuke. Sakura berlari kecil saat sudah masuk ke dalam ruang yang penuh dengan buku itu.

"Sasuke, coba lihat ini! Waah senangnya!"

"Ck. Pelankan suaramu, bodoh."

"Huaa, aku sudah tidak bodoh lagi kok," balas Sakura dengan senyum lebarnya. Dia menunjukkan hasil ujian terbarunya. Sasuke tidak menunjukkan reaksi yang berlebih kala mengetahui hasil yang Sakura dapat. Dilihatnya kembali semua hasil ujian Sakura. Terlihat jelas angka-angka yang ditulis menggunakan pulpen berwarna merah. Hal yang membuat Sakura senang saat ini.

"Terima kasih banyak ya, kau sangat membantukku. Ehm, Sasuke mau apa? Biar kutraktir! Hehehe," ucap Sakura dengan senyum manisnya. Dia sadar, semua ini berkat Sasuke. Sakura sangat kagum atas cara sasuke mengajarinya serta kebaikan hatinya sehingga sakura bisa seperti ini.

"Yakin nih apapun?"

"Err, iya kok!"

"Kalau aku meminta kau menjadi pacarku?"

"Heee? Jangan bercanda."

"Kau bisa menolaknya, lupakan soal balas budi. Aku serius, bahkan aku sangat menyukaimu," ungkap Sasuke spontan. Dia tidak pernah merencanakan sebelumnya jika dia akan menyampaikan perasaannya saat ini juga.

Wajah Sakura Haruno memerah padam sebagai reaksi apa yang dia dengar dari ucapan seorang Uchiha. Pemuda yang dia kagumi itu menyukainya. Dengan malu-malu dan detakan jantung yang begitu cepat ia membalas perasaan Sasuke. Cinta Sasuke dan Sakura bersemi dengan indahnya, hingga beberapa bulan terlewati meninggalkan goresan-goresan kenangan.

**_Tinta merah tanda keberhasilan_**

.

.

.

Sakura baru saja mengganti pakaiannya menjadi piyama tidur ketika ponselnya berdering. Sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas ketika membaca isi pesan itu, meskipun Sasuke bukanlah pengirimnya. Sudah beberapa minggu mereka berkomunikasi via chatting, awalnya hanya bertegur sapa dan menanyakan informasi mengenai tugas. Orang itu termasuk sosok yang friendly dan menduduki peringkat pertama di kelasnya. Sakura tidak mengerti hubungannya dengan orang itu sebatas teman sekelas atau lebih, tak jarang pemuda itu mengirimkan pesan romantis dan penuh perhatian padanya.

'Sabtu besok gimana? Ke rumahmu lagi?'

'Bagaimana kalau kita ke taman hiburan saja, biar aku yang mengurus tiketnya.'

Dua pesan yang berturut sampai padanya, mungkin karena Sakura terlalu lama berendam air hangat. Membaca pesan tersebut membuat Sakura salah tingkah. Apa ini artinya dirinya akan berkencan? Namun Sakura masih teringat statusnya yang menjadi kekasih dari Sasuke Uchiha.

Reply:

'Ya, ide yang bagus!'

Entah mengapa jari-jari lentiknya seperti bergerak sendiri tanpa kontrol dari otaknya. Pemuda yang perhatian dan hangat perlahan mampu meluluhkan hati gadis itu. Rasanya dia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Biarlah hal ini menjadi rahasia mereka, orang itu pasti mengerti untuk tidak mengumbarnya di depan umum apalagi Sasuke.

.

Keesokan harinya seperti biasa Sakura berada di perpustakan untuk menemui Sasuke pada jam istirahat. Kemudian di siang hari mereka juga pulang bersama. Sebelum keluar dari gerbang sekolah Sakura mendadak ingin ke toilet. Dengan tergesa-gesa dia menitip barang barangnya pada Sasuke, lalu berlari cepat menuju toilet yang berada di dalam gedung sekolah.

Namun sekembalinya Sakura dari toilet tidak menemukan Sasuke disana. Hanya ada Ino yang kini memegang tasnya, dia berkata Sasuke harus segera pulang karena ada urusan penting tiba-tiba. Gadis berambut pirang itu juga memberitahu bahwa Ibu Sakura sempat menelepon dan menyampaikan pesan dari ibunya.

.

Hari Sabtu yang telah dinantikan Sakura dan pemuda itu pun tiba. Ini bukanlah kencan pertama Sakura, sebelumnya Sasuke juga pernah mengajaknya berkencan. Tapi Sakura masih gugup dan tidak percaya diri untuk berkencan kali ini. Perasaan gelisah juga menghampirinya meningat kegiatan ini tidak seharusnya ia lakukan.

Berbagai wahana telah mereka coba, mengisi perut mereka yang lapar, dan tak lupa pemuda itu membelikannya permen gulali disaat-saat terakhir. Hari sudah semakin sore, kini mereka duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang masih berada pada area taman hiburan tersebut.

"Kau tau, hari ini menyenangkan."

"Iya ..."

"Apa kau sadar, baju kita warnanya sama! Serasi bukan?" ungkap pemuda itu. Sakura baru menyadari hal ini, bajunya juga berwarna merah persis pemuda itu. Pemuda itu kembali teringat sebuah notes berbentuk hati yang didapatnya karena berhasil memenangkan suatu permainan.

"Ah aku membawa spidol warna, ada warna merahnya. Aku tulis ya," ujar seseorang yang mengambil sebuah notes dari tangan Sakura. Tanpa ragu pemuda itu menuliskan namanya dan nama Sakura beserta ikon hati diantaranya. Jantung Sakura berdetak tidak terkendali, dia bingung bagaimana menggambarkan perasaan ini. Dia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri jika dia senang bersama teman sekelasnya ini. Janji-janji manis yang orang itu umbar benar-benar membutakan mata hati Sakura.

**_Tinta merah tanda pengkhianatan_**

.

.

.

"Sasu, aku mau ke toilet dulu. Sebentar kok!" tanpa menunggu persetujuan Sasuke, Sakura langsung memberikan tasnya pada Sasuke. Kemudian gadis itu berlari cepat menuju toilet yang berada di dalam gedung sekolah. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah kekasihnya ini. Tidak lama setelah kepergian Sakura, terdengar dering telepon dari dalam tas Sakura. Layar ponselnya menunjukkan adanya panggilan dari ibunya.

Awalnya Sasuke ragu untuk menjawabnya, namun ia takut jika ada informasi penting untuk Sakura. Sebelum suara dering terhenti, Sasuke akhirnya menekan tombol hijau. Terjadi percakapan singkat diantara mereka. Kemudian Sasuke mengucapkan salam sebelum mengakhirinya.

Sakura masih saja belum datang. Sasuke yang hampir jenuh pun iseng mengotak-atik ponsel Sakura. Seperti gadis normal lainnya, galeri Sakura penuh dengan foto selfie. Sasuke dapat melihat Sakura dalam berbagai pose. Mau bagaimana pun Sakura tampak cantik, pikir Sasuke. Keisengannya berlanjut pada membuka layanan chatting yang sedang populer saat ini.

Wajah Sasuke seketika mengerut serius saat membaca chat Sakura dengan seseorang. Jarak pandang mata kelamnya menurun, fokus mencerna isi dari chat itu. Sakura tampak akrab dengan temannya yang satu ini. Dan, Sabtu ini? Berarti besok dia akan pergi bersama, Sakura tidak pernah sekalipun bercerita memiliki teman dekat laki-laki. Apalagi interaksi mereka terbilang mesra untuk ukuran teman biasa.

Sakura terlihat lebih asik dengan temannya itu daripada saat chatting bersamanya, Sasuke merasakan dunia antara dirinya dan Sakura hancur menjadi butiran-butiran debu. Sasuke memanggil Ino Yamanaka yang tak jauh darinya. Dia menitip tas dan isi pesan dari ibu Sakura kepada gadis berambut pirang tersebut.

.

Sasuke tahu hari ini Sakura akan berkencan dengan laki-laki yang Sasuke ubah namanya menjadi 'sialan'. Daripada terperangkap dalam pikiran buruknya, Sasuke akan datang. Menyamar dan menguntit kegiatan Sakura dengan pemuda sialan itu.

Benar saja, Sasuke melihat langsung bagaimana wajah gadisnya yang tersipu karena pemuda selain dirinya. Sasuke datang tidak hanya dengan tangan kosong, dia membawa kamera DSLR kesayangannya yang dilengkapi lensa teleskopik. Dari pagi hingga petang dia mengabadikan kenangan yang mungkin manis bagi kekasihnya, jika gadis itu masih menganggapnya seorang pacar.

.

Malam harinya foto-foto yang Sasuke ambil seharian ini pun tercetak manis. Semanis ekspresi kedua makhluk yang berada pada setiap foto tersebut. Sasuke begitu sayang terhadap gadis gulalinya, yang mampu mencairkan es dalam hati kecilnya. Gadis yang ia bimbing untuk menjadi seperti sebuah pedang yang tajam, agar menjadi diri yang kuat. Sakura memang sudah menjadi kuat, sehingga bisa menusuk Sasuke dari belakang seperti ini.

Sasuke hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Sakura. Sasuke tahu ini berat, namun tidak ada alasan lagi untuk mempertahankannya. Dia kumpulkan dengan rapi semua cetakan foto yang ada. Diatas salah satu foto yang menurutnya terbaik, dia tuliskan sebuah kata dengan pena merah. Dulu Sasuke selalu mencoret jawaban latihan Sakura jika ada kesalahan. Sakura yang seperti ini menurutnya adalah suatu kesalahan, karena telah menyia-nyiakan cintanya.

.

Hari masuk sekolah tiba, saat istirahat Sakura tak lupa untuk pergi ke perpustakaan. Sasuke yang selalu lebih dulu datang kini sosoknya menghilang tanpa jejak. Sakura lalu duduk di tempat biasanya. Nampak penjaga perpustakaan yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Wanita tua itu memberikan map coklat yang disebutnya kiriman dari Sasuke. Dengan tidak sabar Sakura membukanya.

'SAYONARRA'

Deg. Bagai tersengat listrik tak kasat mata Sakura melihat semua foto-foto dirinya dengan seseorang yang dia akui adalah teman dekatnya yang kelewat dekat. Rasanya mustahil mengingat tidak ada celah untuk Sasuke mengetahuinya. Separuh hati Sakura cukup tercengang melihat foto dirinya yang hanya sendiri dengan sobekan dipinggirnya, seharusnya ada Sasuke disampingnya. Sasuke tampak tidak main-main menuliskan satu kata yang masih membayanginya itu.

**_Tinta merah tanda perpisahan_**

.

.

.

Sakura hanya berdiam diri di kelasnya. Hembusan napasnya masih tidak teratur. Sakura sudah mencari Sasuke di kelasnya, namun di dalam kelas yang bertuliskan 'XI-A' itu tidak menunjukkan keberadaan Sasuke sama sekali. Sakura lalu berjalan tergesa-gesa menyusuri setiap sudut sekolah, tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Sakura memang belum tahu apa yang akan diucapkannya ketika bertemu dengan Sasuke, tapi entah mengapa dia ingin sekali melihat keadaan Sasuke.

Tenggorokan Sakura kian tercekat mengingat Sasuke telah mengucapkan kata selamat tinggal padanya. Padahal Sasuke sangat baik, meskipun kata-katanya tidak begitu manis namun hatinya tulus memberikan kasih sayang. Mengapa Sasuke langsung meninggalkannya tanpa berkata langsung padanya? Harusnya tidak sulit bagi mulut Sasuke untuk mencacinya.

Tidak mudah untuk mendapatkan penerimaan kata maaf dari Sasuke. Hubungannya dengan Sasuke sudah berakhir, Sakura harus menerima konsekuensinya. Teman sekelasnya itu juga tidak kalah pintar. Mendapat peringkat pertama walaupun bukan termasuk dalam kelas unggulan seperti Sasuke. Sakura masih ingat, pemuda itu sering mengatakan sederet kalimat yang mungkin cocok untuk diwujudkan saat ini.

'Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau berpisah dengan Sasuke Uchiha.'

Mungkin bersamanya lah kebahagiaan baru terbentuk. Sakura tidak perlu sedih, pemuda itu akan selalu ada untuknya. Bahkan rela menunggunya sampai dia tidak memiliki hubungan dengan siapa pun. Hubungan gelapnya Sakura rasa sudah tidak perlu ditutupi lagi. Sebelumnya sang pemuda tidak pernah mengobrol atau pun bertegur sapa padanya di sekolah. Hanya ada senyuman hangat yang dilemparkan padanya ketika tidak sengaja bertemu pandang.

Bel tanda berakhirnya waktu istirahat berbunyi keras. Sakura segera menyiapkan buku untuk pelajaran selanjutnya. Ketika Sakura membuka tasnya, dia menemukan langsung sebuah amplop kecil berwarna putih. Cepat-cepat Sakura membukanya dengan hati berdebar, dia pikir ini adalah surat dari Sasuke.

'JAUHI PACARKU!

Dasar perempuan tidak tau diri.

Hei busuk, kau tidak berarti apa-apa baginya. Bodoh sekali.'

"Hah?!" Sakura tercengang membacanya, tulisan itu ditulis dengan spidol bermata tebal dan berwarna merah menyala. Sakura merasa dirinya bersih, tidak ada hal apapun yang mengganggu hubungan orang lain. Bukankah yang hancur itu hubungannya dengan Sasuke? Walaupun Sakura yakin seratus persen pemuda yang dekat dengannya masih lajang, dia harus bertanya pada Ino Yamanaka. Temannya itu pasti tahu hal-hal seperti ini.

"Oh itu, kau suka padanya? Dia keren sih, tapi dia sudah punya pacar di kelas D. Untuk apa mencari lagi? Sasuke-kun jauh lebih keren!"

'APA?!' dalam hati Sakura berteriak. Hidupnya tidak semanis yang dibayangkan, rasanya begitu mustahil. Apa maksud pemuda itu mempermainkannya? Apa mungkin dia sama halnya dengan dirinya? Bertumpuk-tumpuk pertanyaan membebani pikirannya. Sakura harus optimis pemuda itu akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sakura, yaitu meninggalkan pacarnya.

**_Tinta merah tanda kecemburuan_**

.

.

.

Iruka-sensei sedang memaparkan rumus-rumus Fisika berserta filosofinya di depan kelas XI-A. Para murid unggulan itu mencerna baik-baik setiap materi yang disampaikan. Tak terkecuali Sasuke, dengan tenangnya dia memerhatikan dan mencatat beberapa hal penting. Tiga hari berlalu tanpa adanya gadis berambut merah muda disekitarnya. Sasuke sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang.

"Grafik kecepatannya bisa kalian lihat dihalaman 158," ucap Iruka-sensei. Semuanya lantas mencari halaman yang telah disebutkan pada buku paket. Sasuke baru ingin membalik beberapa halaman namun seperti ada yang terselip dalam bukunya. Sasuke mengeceknya dan menemukan selembar foto kenangannya. Sepasang kekasih yang tersenyum riang dengan latar pepohonan.

Sasuke tidak ingin dirinya terlarut dalam perasaan sedih, foto seperti ini tidak layak lagi untuk dia simpan. Ingatan kejadian yang dia lakukan ketika foto itu diabadikan berusaha dia buang jauh-jauh. Penjelasan Iruka-sensei terbuang percuma dalam pendengarannya. Sasuke tidak ingin pelajarannya sampai terganggu, dengan asal dia mengambil pulpen yang berada di dalam kotak pensilnya.

"Argh," pekik Sasuke pelan. Pikirannya makin kacau ketika pulpen merah lah yang dia ambil. Tanpa pikir panjang dia mencoret foto itu agar tidak terus mengganggu pikirannya. Dia hanya bisa pasrah jika itu yang bisa membuat orang yang disayanginya bahagia.

.

"Saku-chan! Lihat kertas ukuran kira-kira segini tidak? Ehm, itu isinya tanda bukti transfer aku membayar barang online shop." ujar Ino panik. Sakura menyarankannya untuk tenang dan berpikir jernih agar bisa mengingat kembali dimana kertas kecil itu berada.

Ino ngatakan terakhir kali dia melihatnya ketika berada di kantin. Setelah itu dia benar-benar lupa dikemanakan kertas kecil itu. Dikantin lalu ke kelas dan di mana celah kertas itu bisa tertinggal?

"Ah, aku membuang bungkus makanan ketika berjalan menuju kelas. Mungkin saja kan ..."

"Yang benar saja, masa kita menggeledah tempat sampah."

"Ayolah bantu aku, di tempah sampah kering kok. Please bantu aku ..."

Atas rayuan maut Ino, Sakura bersedia membantu teman sekelasnya itu. Mereka menuju tempat sampah dimana Ino membuang bungkus makanan. Kemudian mengecek satu persatu kertas yang ada dalam tempat itu. Sakura pun dengan sabar mencarinya. Namun tak sengaja dia melihat kertas foto yang sudah diremas dan jelas ingatannya mengenai gambar dalam kertas itu walaupun telah tercoret asal dengan pulpen berwarna merah.

'SASUKE?' dalam hati sakura terkejut, belum lagi dugaannya yang semakin kuat ketika melihat dia sedang berada di tempat sampah depan kelas XI-A. Sasuke serius mengakhiri hubungan mereka, tidak ada lagi kesempatan untuknya kembali. Mungkin memang sudah takdirnya dia bersama yang lebih baik lagi. Sedikit penyesalan karena Sakura telah berani melangkah jauh, hubungan gelapnya pun masih samar-samar tanpa kejelasan.

**_Tinta merah tanda menyerah_**

.

.

.

Memasuki pekan berikutnya, Sekolah Menengah Atas Konoha berlangsung ujian tengah semester. Sakura tidak begitu semangat untuk giat belajar. Dirinya lebih kacau dari biasanya, temannya masih belum sanggup memutuskan pacarnya. Namun kini keduanya makin intens dalam berinteraksi via chatting. Setidaknya Sakura masih memiliki pijakan.

'Sudah belajar, pinky?'

'Baru sedikit nih.. Kau kan pintar, bantu aku yaaa."

'Ah, bisa saja. Tenang aku akan membantumu besok.'

'Besok?'

'Disaat yang tepat aku akan melemparkan seluruh jawabanku padamu.'

'Kau yakin?'

'Apapun untukmu, sayang.'

Sesungguhnya Sakura tidak yakin akan mengerjakan ujian dengan cara kotor. Bukan seperti ini maunya, rasanya ada yang kurang. Sakura menolak halus tawaran itu.

.

Ujian mata pelajaran Kimia telah berlangsung sejak pukul 9 pagi di kelas XI-B dan kelas lainnya. Membaca soalnya saja sudah membuat Sakura Haruno pusing. Dia melupakan cara menghitung perubahan entalpi yang paling mudah sekalipun. Dia memang tidak ingin bergantung pada cara licik, namun jika seperti ini bagaimana nasib nilainya? Pengawas di ruangan ini Tsunade-sensei, sedari tadi dia berjalan mengitari para muridnya. Ketika sensei cantik itu mendekat, Sakura makin gugup. Malu dengan kertas jawabannya yang masih kosong.

'TUK'

A-apa? Tiba-tiba remasan kertas berbentuk bulat yang berasal dari arah belakang Sakura itu mendarat di mejanya. Tsunade-sensei tidak bodoh untuk menyadari itu. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya, "Haruno Sakura, dengan siapa kau meminta jawaban?!"

Jantung Sakura serasa berhenti berdetak persekian detik. Wajahnya pucat dan lidahnya kelu untuk menyanggah. Guru cantik itu semakin murka, "SIAPA?!"

"Baiklah jika kau ingin menanggung ini sendiri," dengan bermuka masam Tsunade-sensei mengambil kertas ujian Sakura. Kejamnya sensei itu ditunjukkan lagi saat kertas Sakura di coret silang menggunakan spidol merah. Air mata tak berbendung lagi, memberikan kejelasan pun mustahil dipercaya.

.

Haruno Sakura baru saja keluar dari ruang guru, dia dipanggil atas kejadian pada ujian Kimia. Hancur sudah nama baiknya di depan para guru. Jam Istirahat masih berlangsung, koridor lantai 2 banyak ditemukan para murid bercengkrama sambil memegang buku. Tapi dari semua itu ada satu orang yang menarik perhatiannya.

Teman laki-laki kesayangannya itu terlihat bersama pacarnya di depan kelas XI-D. Tangannya erat merangkul sang gadis yang tersenyum, sangat mesra. Hati Sakura panas dan ia melangkah menuju pasangan yang diharapkannya agar berpisah itu. Ketika jaraknya semakin dekat, mereka mulai menyadari kehadirannya.

"Cih. Kau masih bersama dia?" tanya sang gadis yang sedang bergandengan tangan dengan pemuda disampingnya.

"Tidak. Kau jauh lebih berarti bagiku," balas si pemuda dengan angkuh. Sakura menanggapi perkataannya dengan cepat, "Hah? Apa kau bilang?"

"Oh ya, bagaimana rasanya masuk ruang guru? Terkenal itu asik lho."

"Ka-kau sengaja?!"

"Aku bahkan puas melakukannya. Jangan anggap aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Inilah yang kutunggu."

"Jadi, kau menungguku untuk?!"

"Aku menunggumu untuk berpisah dengan Uchiha itu dan saat-saat kau lemah tak berdaya. Aku menunggu itu, sangat menunggumu. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan seseorang merebut gelar peringkat pertamaku!"

Hati Sakura benar-benar pecah, rasanya ingin menampar kedua orang yang ada di hadapannya. Namun dia hanyalah gadis lemah. Sakura hanya berlari, berlari, dan berlari. Hari ini sangat berat baginya.

_**Tinta merah tanda kehancuran**_

.

.

.

"Sakura, kau pucat sekali. Suhu bandanmu hangat ... Aku khawatir," ucap Ino Yamanaka ketika keluar kelas, waktu ujian telah usai. Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman, bohong jika dia mengatakan tidak apa-apa. Namun, bibirnya enggan mengucapkan keluh kesah perasaannya yang lemah dan rapuh.

Sakura lalu terjatuh tak sadarkan diri. Ino yang panik kemudian berteriak kencang meminta bantuan. Dibawanya Sakura menuju ruang kesehatan. Kondisi Sakura sungguh memprihatinkan. Tidak banyak yang mengetahui pingsannya Haruno Sakura, para siswa segera menuju rumahnya untuk belajar.

Setengah jam lamanya sampai gadis bermata sayu itu terbangun. Namun dia tidak menemukan siapapun dalam ruangan. Di saat seperti ini mana mungkin ada orang yang berbaik hati merangkulnya. Namun dia tetap bersyukur masih ada yang mau menolong untuk membawanya ke tempat ini. Dia menemukan kotak bento yang berada pada meja di samping kasurnya. Sakura memang lapar, hanya dia ingin cepat-cepat sampai di rumah. Dibawanya makanan itu untuk dimakan di perjalanan pulang.

.

Sakura meringkuk seorang diri dalam kamarnya. Berbagai mata pelajaran sudah diuji dan tersisa dua lagi untuk hari esok. Setelah ini usai sudah penderitaan Sakura yang wajib dia lalu meski dengan kondisi fisik dan batin yang terluka. Dia merasa sendiri, tidak ada lagi tempatnya bersandar. Hanya air mata yang menjadi temannya.

Bulan lalu dia masih tersenyum tanpa beban, mungkin ejekan Sasuke yang menjadi beban jika nilainya jelek. Sakura ... Mulai merindukan masa-masa itu. Dia jauh lebih bodoh dibandingkan dirinya yang dulu. Jika Sasuke melihatnya seperti ini, seperti apa reaksinya? Menatapnya jijik? Mencoret-coret seluruh wajahnya?

Harusnya mata hatinya bisa memberi petunjuk untuk lebih mempercayai Sasuke yang bukanlah cinta semu. Bodohnya dia bisa percaya pada seorang pemuda penipu, licik, kejam, ah Sakura benci padanya!

TES

TES

TES

"Bodoh," lirih Sakura dengan terisak. Sakura sangat merindukan Sasuke, air matanya mengalir deras dan belum sekalipun dia usap. Orang paling dia benci saja mampu mempertahankan pacarnya, dia dengan mudahnya terhasut untuk melupakan Sasuke saat tanda perpisahan telah ia dapat. Tanda yang Sasuke tulis dengan pulpen merah, goresannya begitu menghantui pikiran Sakura. Ada dengan warna merah itu Sasuke menyampaikan kemarahannya? Sakura juga marah, sangat marah, marah pada dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh.

'BAKA!'

Sakura menulis kata itu besar-besar di dalam satu kertas HVS ukuran A4. Kata ini sangat pantas untuknya, apalagi jika berwarna merah. Tak perduli seberapa kuat tangannya itu bergetar, kata itu berkali-kali dia ukir dalam kertas. Dia mulai lelah dan hampir kehilangan kesadarannya karena mengantuk. Sebelum itu biarkan lah dia menulis nama pujaan hati sesungguhnya dengan ikon hati disampingnya. Sekali lagi, dia bodoh karena telah meninggalkannya.

**_Tinta merah tanda penyesalan_**

.

.

.

"Sa-Sakura?! TOLONG!" suara melengking itu tertangkap dalam indra pendengaran Sasuke Uchiha. Dirinya segera menuju ke arah sumber suara. Mata kelam Sasuke melebar kala melihat gadis yang tidak asing baginya sedang tak sadarkan diri. Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke menggendong gadis tersebut menuju ruang kesehatan. Ino mengekorinya dari belakang, membawa tas Sakura.

"Kau disini. Aku mau membeli makanan untuk Sakura," ujar Ino. Sepeninggalan Ino, Sasuke hanya berdiam diri menatap gadis yang sebenarnya sangat dia rindukan. Sakura lebih kurus sekarang, kulitnya pucat, dan matanya pun sembab. Mengapa dia menjadi serapuh ini? Sasuke tidak mengetahui apapun perkembangan Sakura saat ini. Pemuda sialan itu tidak menjaga gadis kesayangannya dengan baik.

Ino kembali dengan kotak bento di tangannya. Sakura masih juga belum terbangun. Ino menarik Sasuke untuk ke samping ruang kesehatan.

"Aku mau bicara padamu. Err, ini masalah Sakura. Aku khawatir padanya, kau bisakah.. Hm maksudku, apa kau masih sayang padanya?"

"Apa maksudmu? Dengar, aku tidak berhak lagi mencampuri urusannya."

"Dia hancur sekarang! Kau lihat? Pria brengsek itu hanya memanfaatkan Sakura agar dia bisa jatuh seperti ini, merasa terancam karena kepintaran Sakura."

Sasuke tidak percaya pada perkataan Ino. Dia meminta lawan bicaranya untuk menjelaskan dengan rinci kronologi penyebab Sakura seperti ini. Miris mendengarnya.

"Temui Sakura dan bicara padanya, kembalilah kalau kau masih sayang. Aku pulang," ucap Ino. Sasuke segera masuk kembali ke dalam ruang kesehatan. Di tempat Sakura berbaring kini kosong, tas serta bento pun sudah tidak ada. Padahal Sasuke berniat mengantarnya pulang.

.

Hari ujian terakhirnya dapat Sakura lewati dengan lebih baik dia akan cepat-cepat sampai di rumahnya dan beristirahat yang lama tanpa peduli hal-hal berbau pelajaran. Langkah kakinya menyusuri koridor sekolah yang masih ramai. Di sampingnya kini adalah ruang perpustakaan. Tempat yang menyimpan banyak memori indah di dalamnya. Hatinya tergerak masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Sepi, tidak ada siapa pun di dalamnya. Tidak ditemukan pula penjaga perpustakaan yang biasanya duduk di bangku yang dekat dengan pintu. Lampu masih menyala, pelan-pelan Sakura melangkah masuk mencari kursi yang biasa dia tempati. Meresapi segala kenangan yang masih berputar dalam pikirannya.

"E-eh?" pekik Sakura saat menemukan orang yang dirindukannya berada di samping bangku tempat biasanya ia duduki. Orang itu sama kagetnya dengan Sakura. Langkah Sakura semakin mendekat canggung.

GREEP

Pemuda yang memeluk Sakura dengan erat adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Mata Sakura terbuka lebar tidak percaya, Sasuke malah memeluknya. Tidak mencacinya, menamparnya, mengacuhkannya, bahkan pergi dari ruangan ini, jauh dari prediksi Sakura. Pelukannya begitu hangat. Sakura sadar bahwa inilah yang dia perlukan untuk mengobatinya.

"Menangislah."

"Sasu-"

"Jangan menahannya, bodoh!"

Sakura semakin mempererat pelukannya, menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tangisannya seolah sedang menceritakan pada Sasuke apa yang dirasakannya. Terlebih lagi dia telah menodai cinta Sasuke, pemuda yang sangat mengerti dirinya.

.

Tangisan Sakura terhenti, rasanya jauh lebih ringan sekarang. Mereka duduk bersampingan seperti dulu. Sakura mengucapkan permintaan maafnya yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Sasuke. Tak hanya itu, beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke mengelus kepala Sakura dan mengatakan tidak apa-apa.

"Ehm, sebelum aku datang Sasuke sedang apa disini?"

"Hn."

"Itu bukan jawabaaan."

"Baiklah, ini. Aku membuat ini. Entahlah," ungkap Sasuke malu-malu. Sakura melihat gambar yang ditunjukkan oleh Sasuke. Lagi-lagi Sasuke membuatnya dengan pulpen merah, kali ini tidak ada kata-kata apapun disana.

Gambar hati yang berada diantara gambar buah tomat dan ceri, semua terbentuk dalam suatu siluet berwarna merah. Pelajaran berharga telah mereka pahami. Cinta mereka semakin erat tak terpisahkan.

**_Tinta merah tanda kemurnian hati_**

.

.

.

TAMAT

.

.

.

Author note:

Ha-hai ._. /pingsan/

Maaf kalo ini OOC pake banget, aku sayang sama semua chara disini kok ga bermaksud jelekin siapa-siapa. Makasih sudah bersedia membaca sampai akhir! Aku sayang kalian juga :'D

Tinta Merah pernah aku publish di akhir tahun 2014 tapi kuhapus karena suatu hal. Fic ini ga terlalu beda jauh dari sebelumnya, huhuhu.

Fic ini dibuat atas request dari teman fb yang bernama 'Tomat Ceri (rian)'. Terima kasih atas idenya yang ingin membuat Sakura main belakang dari Sasuke biar ga mainstream. Kalau rangkaian tinta merah ini didapet saat farin kepikiran nilai ulangan, maksa gak ya x'D

Buat Koi... Maaf kan aku yg bawel bgt huhuhu. Makasih juga udah bantu banyak dalam pembuatan fic ini :3 /peyuk/

Fanfic ini tentu masih banyak kekurangan, jangan sungkan tinggalkan jejak berupa kritik/saran.

OwO

Review?


End file.
